bluehoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemist's Lab Cleanup
Posted by: MaskedPlant (03/12/2019) * F-Rank, Repeatable (50% RP 50% Combat) Description Master Cemrur has made contact with an alchemist's guild in the city. In an attempt to foster a relationship, Master Cemrur convinced them to hire the guild to clean out one of their experimental laboratories after a recent mishap. Head to the Mithril Pestle and ask for Journeyman Smeda. She will lead you to the lab in need of cleaning. "Don't screw this one up, we could use the connection." - Master Cemrur Journals Flynn (07/28/2018) 0700: The team leader Jex rounded up our selected crew, and we began to organize ourselves before setting out. 0730: Part way to our destination we realized we only received vague directions as to the location of the Mithril Pestle Alchemist guild. None of the team being locals, we decided to see what information and directions could be scrounged up. 0750: Richmond, Torkam and Corlus found a roughly drawn map of the city, but were having trouble making sense of the crude cartographic depictions. (Recommend engaging a proper map write for the guild to produce a map of the city with proper bench markings and grid lines) 0751: Flynn attempted to get directions from a local guardsman to the location of the Mithril Pestle. The guard seemed cagey and Corlus deduced that the guard didn't know the location. Flynn further engaged with a local scholar who looked like he might be the sort of character to have dealings with an alchemist guild. After a brief conversation, we received proper directions to the location as well as a bit of information regarding the mishap and loss of life at the Mithril Pestle. 0835: Arrival at the Mithril Pestle, the shop front was in seemingly perfect order. Not a potion or scrap of paper out of place. Upon ringing the bell for service, we were shortly passed into the care of Mistress Smeda who created the job request. Corlus' attempted gain her favor with a bit of a smile and wink, and within short order we were brought below the shop to the alchemical workroom. 0850: After a brief inspection of the workroom, we split up to clean and organize. Zasun took to organizing a very dishelved bookshelf, while Richmond attempted to put an alchemy table back in order, though it appears most of the vials and bottles were spilt and cracked beyond use. Certainly a hazardous job as it appears almost nothing was properly labeled. Torkam decided to sweep up the area surrounding a small forge, notcing a crossbow in bad need of repair. It was easy to tell from just a glance that seeing a weapon in such a state had Torkam on edge and eager to repair it. Jex, Flynn and Corlus began sweeping up one particularly stubborn mess. Flynn was unable to to move the mess with his broom and asked if one of our Arcanely inclined members could deduce what the mess was composed of. 0851: The mess didn't seem to approve of the investigation into it's nature by Corlus and revealed itself to be a slime! It struck out at Corlus with a slimy arm, luckily Corlus was able to nimbly dodge out of reach. 0851: No sooner had Corlus dodged than 3 more slims appeared! Two assaulting Zasun and Torkam, and two in combat with Jex, Corlus and Flynn. Richmond was able to launch his magical blasts at the various slimes from his vantage point. Zasun with the aid of Torkam's hammer and guidance was carving into his opponents with his great axe. 0851: Flynn was hit was a surpsingly powerful blow from one of the slimes, but with a bit of quick action on Jex's part, he was back on the attack in short order. Killing the first slime with a slash from his sword. Two more fell shortly after from the magical attacks from Richmond who seemed to be choosing his attacks carefully aiming to bring down the weakest enemy at the time. 0851: Zasun moved into a flanking position with Torkam and slashed through the last slime splashing it's remains over Richmond. 0900: The team continued cleaning and attempting to make sense of the alchemical short hand used in the logs and research notes left behind. Unfortunaetly we were unable to ascertain the nature as to what caused the initial outbreak of slimes. 0910: We began to sweep/shovel the various slimes into a large drain seemingly built for just such an occasion. Flynn heard a bit of bubbling that sounded as if it were rising up from the drain and quickly warned his party who all took up ready positions to deal with whatever might be coming up the drain. 0902: A large slime erupted from the drain, only to be laid into by the combined efforts of the team, slaying it before it was able to do anything more menacing than leave the drain. 0915: With the Alchemical Workroom put back into a semblance of working order, Corlus left to talk to the Mistress Smeda, only to find her seated upon the stairs. We had her look over the lab, which seemed to meet with her approval and noticing that nothing was damaged or...purloined, she rewarded the team each with a healing potion ontop of the 60 gold (Split 6 ways) 0918: With a job well done, we concluded our business at the Mithril Pestle and headed back to the guild to report in. - Logged by: Flynn Percival Adams, former Sgt of the Darkmoor militia